


Disc War (Alternate Ending)

by cornflowr



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornflowr/pseuds/cornflowr
Summary: When TommyInnit get his most prized possession stolen what lengths would he go through to get them back.
Kudos: 2





	Disc War (Alternate Ending)

“Come on, it was a playful fight you didn’t have to burn down my house!”   
“Well you can’t deny it, you deserved it.”  
“Sapnap you are a psychopath!” A psychopath, not a term usually used to describe one of the calmest residents of the Dream SMP. Well that is when he's not causing wars.   
“Just leave me and Alyssa alone,” he dragged out the “o” in alone, almost pleading like. Ponk was not one to usually one to beg, he was usually the one with the upperhand.   
“Just wait til Dream hears about this one.” Usually used as an empty threat by Sapnap would be fulfilled this one time. They heard him coming. Dream was one of the most feared residents of the SMP. He was ruler over the land and had control over everyone.   
“Dream!” Ponk was going to try and use this to his advantage. His heavy steps grew closer to the group.   
“Now, I’m going to ask nicely first. Why are you guys fighting?” Dream was never fond of fighting or conflict.   
“It was all friendly! Nothing bad happened.” Sapnap said, knowing it was a lie.   
“I saw the messages, Ponk and Alyssa were both hurt and not to mention you burnt his house down.” Dream was clearly not amused. Sapnap saw the anger in Dreams eyes and realized his mistake.   
“Hey Tommy!” Sapnap was forced to call in reinforcements knowing he couldn’t fight Dream himself.   
\- - -  
“Hey Tommy, you know Dream has your music discs right?” Sapnap wasn’t sure what reaction he was going to get from Tommy but he was prepared for the worst.   
“He what?” Tommy was frantic. He was ready to fight to the death for those discs. “Did he actually take them? There's no way.” Tommy ran back to his house in hope that the discs were still in the chest where he safely left them. As he approached his home he noticed his friend already there searching for any sign of the discs.   
“Toby! Are the discs in here?”  
“I’m afraid not, big man.”  
\- - -  
“Okay boys, the plan is simple. First, we hide the remaining disc.”  
“He has both.”  
“Right.” The normally happy and positive boy lost all of his hope in that moment. His plan to get his discs back and stop Dream once and for all had been faltered and he couldn’t fix it. That did not stop him though.   
“Tubbo! What if we kill him!”  
“Tommy are you crazy? That would be highly illegal.” Tubbo scoffed.   
“He is all the authority, if he’s dead no one can prosecute us.”  
“Still no, that is so irresponsible.” Who would that stop though? Definitely not Tommy.   
“Well then what could we do?” Just then almost on cue Sapnap came sprinting into the room as if he was scared for his life.   
“Tommy I have the discs!”  
“What? How? That's impossible.”   
“Just take the discs and run!” Without asking anymore questions he took the two discs and ran like his life depended on it, which it did. Dream was hot on his tail. He was running faster than he had ever run. His body was flowing with adrenaline and pain. Tommy didn’t even think to look back at Dream out of fear of falling.   
Tommy was finally approaching his house. He was almost the luckiest person alive. He was never one to put doors on his house due to the inconvenience of having to worry about opening and closing them but his friends had built him two as a gift. At the moment it did not feel much like a gift but more like a curse.   
“Tommy just give up, give me the discs!”   
“Now why would I do that?” Tommy was trying to stall as he realized the he wouldn’t be able to open his doors on time.  
“You can’t deny it, I have more power than you. I can control you. The discs? I’ll get them eventually. I don’t need to worry about them. It's just more fun to watch you struggle.” Dream was right, Tommy couldn’t deny it. But Tommy wouldn’t admit to it.   
The door wasn’t unlocked, Tommys worst fear. He kicked at the door until it was loose enough to rip off its hinges. He threw the door nearly hitting Dream. Tommy turned down the hall to the chest room where he would attempt to hide the discs he held so close to his heart. And almost as if to motivate him to run the final few feet to reach his chest he heard the voices of his friends yelling out to him.   
“You’ve got this Tommy!”  
“You're so close!”  
He made it, he made it to the chest room. His heart was beating faster than ever.   
“Fine Tommy. If you want the discs so bad then you can die with the discs.” A wicked smile spread across Dream's face as he plunged his sword into the child's chest, ending the battle once and for all.


End file.
